In modern agricultural practice, it is common to seed and fertilize at the same time, for example using an air seeder. This requires the farmer to fill two tanks in the seeder, one with seed and the other with fertilizer. This in turn may require two trucks to carry the two materials to the field or two trips with one truck. Some box dividers have been proposed to alleviate this problem, so that both materials can be carried in the truck. These generally require the use of unloading augers or a specially constructed truck box with a built in unloading auger mechanism.
The present invention is concerned with an alternative solution to this, problem.